


Rain and Pain

by LizzieBeth56



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 09:36:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13567827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzieBeth56/pseuds/LizzieBeth56
Summary: Mr.John Laurens isn't the nicest of people. He spent his time stealing, forming his gang with his friends, Alexander, Lafayette, Thomas, Maria and Hercules, and bringing terror to people in the neighborhood. That all changes when the Schuyler sisters come into town after moving out of their mansion in Manhattan. Peggy Schuyler ends up stumbling upon the gang, and John has his eyes locked on her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story here! So I'm very sorry if it is bad, it's just practice.

John leaned up against the wall of his house, he took a long drag of his cigarette and huffed out the smoke. He stared off into the distance, his brown eyes narrowing at the moving truck. "Hmph.." He straightened up, which didn't make him any taller, he was only 5'6". John moved his hair back into a ponytail and walked around the corner, being greeted by Thomas, who was on his phone. Thomas didn't smoke, but he had the constant need to chew bubble gum, which is what he was doing.   
  


"Thomas" John said, crossing his arms and touching the unlit part of the cigarette.

 

"John" Thomas looked up from his phone, chewing his bubble gum and blowing it into John's face, before it popped.

 

"Someone is moving in" he grumbled as the bubble popped in his face. Thomas didn't stop blowing his bubbles and popping them.

 

"So? What's wrong with that?" He asked, raising a brow.

 

"We have new people to worry about callin' the police on us. Plus, if they are anything like those old ladies down the street, we will be getting hit by baseball bats."

 

"What if they are younger?"  
  


 

"How would we know?"

 

"How do we know they are like the old ladies? We don't." Thomas chuckled, "We'll see them when we see them."

 

"Or we'll be seeing the police.." John said under his breath. "Sure. Whatever. Let's just greet the new guys."

 

"How about you go. I'll grab the others." Thomas didn't wait for an answer before running off. John went to say something, but gave up.

 

"Thanks" He grumbled and walked back towards the front of his house, eyeing the truck. It was big, bigger than most moving trucks around John's parts, and the furniture looked new. John started to stalk closer, until he was attacked by Maria.

 

"Boo" She smirked. Her big pouty lips were painted in red lipstick, her eyes were bright, and her curly hair bounced around her shoulders. "Tommy told me that there are new people in town. How old are they? Twenty? Thirty? Fourty?!"

 

"I have no idea." John mumbled, "I haven't even got close to them. Why don't you go look?" He looked at Maria with a smile.

 

"No way. I don't need them knowing my face"

 

"Says the girl in makeup"

 

"Oh shut up" Maria grumbled. "If I go over there. I'd have to introduce myself, and if they are old or law keepers, then they will know my face!"

 

"True. But you could use a fake name, we all do it"

 

"Oh. Well I guess. But they'd still have my face."

 

"Sure." John rolled his eyes and narrowed his eyes again, trying to see who was coming out of the truck. "Can you see?" He looked at Maria.

 

"Sorta. It's three girls." She narrowed her eyes as well. "They look young."

 

"Young? How young?"

 

"I don't know! You're asking way to much of me, Johnny!" She crossed her arms and pouted at him.

 

"Oh shut your mouth, Maria" He hissed and looked towards the truck. It wasn't common for people to move into this neighborhood, but usually it wasn't kids their age that would. John huffed. "We shouldn't worry too much about it. Just focus on the drug money. We won't let them get in the way."

 

Maria sighed, "Gotcha, boss" She wandered off.

 

"They better not get in the way" John mumbled to himself before turning away.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Peggy Schuyler watched her sisters move the couch into their new home. She grumbled, not liking the idea of being somewhere new, especially here. It was gross, downtown New York was the last place she'd want to be. "Can we hurry up and get the furniture in? I don't wanna be out here anymore."

 

"If you'd help, this would go a bunch faster" Angelica said, struggling to get the couch through the door.

 

"Well-" Peggy stopped, noticing people down the street, but they turned off before she could say anything. They went down a strange ally way, and Peggy couldn't help but try to follow. "-I'll be right back" She ran down the street.

 

"Peggy! Come back!" Eliza darted after her, "It's dangerous!"

 

"Guys!" Angelica whined out, "Jesus.. I always have to do everything.." She kept trying to get the couch in.

 

Peggy ignored Eliza as she looked down the ally way. She was like a sore thumb in there. It was disgusting, and seemed to be written on by a certain group. Peggy, on the other hand, was wearing a beautiful yellow dress. She looked clean, untouched. Eliza came behind her, "Jesus Peggy.. You run fast.." She panted.

 

"Shh" Peggy said and walked down the Ally. Eliza followed right behind her, looking at the graffiti.

 

"Rain?" She asked.

 

"What?" Peggy turned around.

 

"Rain" Eliza pointed at the wall. Rain was in big, blue, letters over a door. The door was also painted on with little symbols, each one was different. A dog, a cat, a fox, a mocking bird and other little animals.

 

"Huh" Peggy looked over it, "That's super.. strange" 

 

"Hey!" Someone shouted. Eliza and Peggy turned towards the noise, it was a curly haired, freckled man. He had a switch blade in his hand. 

 

Eliza screamed and ran away quickly, but a girl, who looked strangely like Peggy, stopped her. Then the few other people cornered the two, Eliza cried and held onto Peggy's arm. 

 

"Who do you think you are?!" The boy yelled.

 

"I think we are just looking around.. Now let us go and we'll be on our way" Peggy hissed at the boy. She was much smaller than him, but she wasn't afraid of getting her hands dirty, afterall, she did learn karate.

 

One of the boys started to step closer, he had long hair tied up into a ponytail, and he wasn't much taller then Peggy. "Think you're smart?"

 

"Alex. Calm down" The freckled one said. Alex grumbled and stepped back, glaring at Peggy and Eliza. "So. What are you doing here?"

 

"I saw someone run down here.. And I thought the artwork was nice."

 

The freckled one chuckled, "You can thank me for the artwork, but really, you're in the wrong ally way"

 

"What makes you own this ally?" Peggy hissed. Eliza smacked her in the shoulder, trying to tell her to tone it down before they were both stabbed.

 

"Rain is our gang, and we own these parts. Everyone is scared of us."

 

"What makes you so scary? You don't look scary"

 

"You'll find out soon enough if you don't leave" two guys stepped out of the way, giving them easy access to get out. Eliza took it, running as fast as she could to get out. Peggy stayed put.

 

"I want to know what's going on"


End file.
